setiptonistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dasha Zhukova
|birth_place=Moscow, Soviet Union |death_date= |death_place= |alma_mater=University of California, Santa Barbara |occupation= Philanthropist Fashion designer Editor-in-chief |organizations= IRIS Foundation |children= Aaron Alexander Abramovich |parents = Alexander Radkin Zhukov (father) Elena Zhukova (mother) |relationships= Roman Abramovich |label_name=Kova & T. }} Darya Alexandrovna Zhukova ( ; born 8 June 1981 in Moscow) is a Russian socialite, celebutante, philanthropist, entrepreneur, fashion designer and magazine editor.Profile: Dasha Zhukova+Mollie Dent-BrocklehurstProfile: New York Times Article on Dasha Zhukova Biography She was born in Moscow in 1981. Her father is Alexander Radkin Zhukov, a prominent Russian businessman, oil-magnate and illegal arms dealer.UK banker's link to arms plot The Observer, Sunday 9 December 2001 Her mother is Elena Zhukova, a Russian scientist, and now retired UCLA professor of molecular biology. Her mother is Jewish and her father is Christian. Her parents split when she was 10 and she moved with her mother to the United States. She lived in Houston, Texas in the early 90s and grew up in Los Angeles, California. Dasha attended a Jewish day-school in California. She attended Pacific Hills School for high school, and graduated in 1999. She graduated with honors from the University of California, Santa Barbara with degrees in Slavic Studies and Literature. She returned to Moscow and later moved to London. In 2008, Dasha founded the IRIS Foundation, a non-profit organization dedicated to promoting contemporary culture.IRIS Foundation, accessed on September 15, 2011. Through IRIS, Zhukova and International Coordinator Mollie Dent-Brocklehurst launched The Garage Center for Contemporary Culture in Moscow, which has become a prominent venue for modern and contemporary art. It is housed in one of Russia’s architectural masterpieces, the former Bakhmetevsky Bus Garage, designed in 1926 by the Constructivist architect, Konstanin Melnikov. Currently, the Garage Center is slated to open a satellite on New Holland Island, the recent purchase of Zhukova’s romantic partner, billionaire Roman Abramovich.Dasha Zhukova's Garage Art Space to Park a Satellite in St. Petersburg ARTINFO.com In addition to supporting The Garage, the IRIS Foundation allows Dasha to pursue and execute arts projects throughout the world, including an exhibition of Hector Zamora’s Sciame di dirigibili – Venezia, which was featured at the 2009 Venice Biennale. In November 2009, Zhukova chaired MOCA’s 30th Anniversary Gala, which included performances from Lady Gaga and the Bolshoi Ballet. Zhukova has been involved in a number of business ventures in fashion and design. In 2006, she co-founded the fashion label Kova & T with her childhood friend Christina Tang. She maintains a role in the creative direction of the company, which recently announced a collaboration with Urban Outfitters. In February 2009, Dasha was appointed editor-in-chief of the fashion magazine Pop. She resigned from that position less than two years later in November 2010.Dasha Zhukova Is Leaving Pop - The Cut Dasha is a member of the board of trustees of LACMA (Los Angeles County Museum of Art). Personal Her partner is Roman Abramovich, a Russian businessman and the main owner of the private investment company Millhouse LLC. On December 3, 2009 Zhukova gave birth to a boy, Aaron Alexander Abramovich, Abramovich's sixth child and is pregnant with her second. She is a former girlfriend of now retired and former Tennis World Champion Number 1, Marat Safin. The couple split late in 2005. References Category:Russian socialites Category:Russian fashion designers Category:Russian artists Category:1981 births Category:Living people Category:Russian Jews Category:People from Moscow Category:Russian female models Category:University of California, Santa Barbara alumni Category:Setiptonist Politicians ru:Жукова, Дарья Александровна uk:Жукова Дар'я Олександрівна